


Zombie AU: Rather Burn

by 74_Personas



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74_Personas/pseuds/74_Personas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the world is submerged into a brutal fight for survival, only two people are sane. <br/>(Contains Wes/OC, Ianthony, Marhinki)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Fire. Everywhere. It’s golden light lapping at everything dead or alive. Black smoke rises to the skies in a mass of darkness and it suffocates the living chance out of a world that once knew life. The crackling sound of burning walls was deafening, mixed with the distant cries of terror as a life was quickly taken away. Two shadows passed the rumble in a run. Short tired breathes were heard, when there was a collapse. He turned back, eyes widened in fear, and running to her side, kneeling down to help her up. She pushed to her feet, but the weight of standing was a burden on her worn out limbs. She could barely lean on him correctly.

“I love you” She closed her eyes, not willing to let the tears fall as he caressed her small face within his hands, their breaths intertwining with one another.

“Please...don’t leave me” she whispered, her voice hoarse from the constant shouting above the flames. They had lost everyone but each other and Amy wasn’t willing to let him go yet.

“It’s the only way--” “No it’s not!” Amy said, her voice stronger than before. Amy pushed out of his grasp a bit as she looked up to meet his brown eyes and soot covered face. There was a small scratch on his cheek from an incident she knew all too well. The haunting memory of near death only made her want to keep him even more.

“Amy--” “We’re in this together. It’s either I come with you or we don’t go at all” “I don’t want you to get hurt” Wesley breathed, pulling her into a tight embrace. She buried her head into the crook of his shoulder, the leather jacket he wore slightly scratching her face. She could feel his warm breath upon her neck, the only reassurance she had.

“We’ll go farther...together” Amy promised, her voice slightly muffled by his jacket. Wes only tightened his grip on her. She breathed in his scent, a tear leaking out of her eyes as she felt its familiarity. Amy felt his eyes upon her, and it was only a matter of seconds later that his hand made its way beneath her chin, tilting her face to meet his.

Their brown orbs connected and in that moment, neither knew anything more. He took in her brown locks, loosely tied back, her tired eyes managing a glint as they met his. It didn’t need to be said. The simplicity of his sad grin and sparkling eyes were enough of words to be understood. With eyes locked, she leaned in and he did so as well. Her eyes fluttered closed and she waited for their collision. However, it wasn’t the sweetness of his lips that he tasted, wasn’t the sparks exploding in her stomach that she always felt.

Instead it was the dull pain of contact to skin, than a hazy realization that she had been bitten and finally the ascend into darkness as her name echoed in the emptiness of her unconscious mind.


	2. Bitten

Chapter 1

It was quick and precise; an instinctive move. Wes hadn’t meant to become so violent. But the stab to the zombie that had bitten her was a blur of movement before his eyes. The tears spilled out, him gathering her eerily still body in his arms. Wes shook her, feeling the salt upon his lips. He picked her up in his arms and ran, wherever it was to get back to The Base. 

As his legs carried him across the dirt the blurriness of his vision intensified, leaving him to feel even more helpless than he already felt. Wes couldn’t be sure if she even felt his touch, but he clutched to her still form like a life raft. The feeling of her cold skin a hole burning into him to the reality that was sure to come.

“So, what do you think of her?” Matt Sohinki questioned, a sly smile playing on his lips. Wes could only stared, captivated instantly by her twinkling brown eyes and confident posture. She only glanced at him, eyes upon Ian and Anthony, the leaders of the group.

“Okay, I know I’m new, you guys barely know me, but I can help. We all need to survive don’t we?” Amy Rollens reasoned with the group of 4. Silent glances were passed before a decision was made.

“Fine.”

Finding her was by faith, saving her ass was by choice, and falling for her was simply because he couldn’t help himself.

~~

They’re running. Running for their damn lives, but they’re laughing. It was Amy’s first official weapon run, and the adrenaline was pumping through her veins. The fact that Wesley had decided to join only strengthened the rush that coursed through her.

The large duffel bag was filled with ammo and supplies, bouncing against her hip uncomfortably as she ran. Wes had on a dark backpack, filled with guns and an assortment of knives. The gun felt solid and right in her hand, and the power that Amy gained from that was noticeable to anyone.

“Over there!” Amy called, running down the alley between to buildings. They both knew it as a shortcut. Her boots skidded slightly as she ran, jumping over a makeshift barricade. The zombies rushed into the piled crates and trash. Amy laughed once more, kicking a lone crate out of the way as she continued to run.

“Wait up!” Wes said, and she turned to glance at him. He was catching up to her as well. 

Amy squinted her eyes at his shadow.

She took the gun in her hand and aimed it. Wesley stopped in his tracks as he saw the gun that his ally pointed at him. He stared at her in shock, clutching the strap of the bag upon his back. He could have easily abandoned the weight and tackled her to the ground. But he was frozen.

Torn.

He suddenly felt a force push him from behind.  
A gunshot rang through the alley way before Wes found himself elbowing behind him blindly. He must have hit something for the weight behind him lessened slightly. It was just enough for him to gain leverage and turn himself over, but not enough to pin the one from behind to the ground.

A blade slashed across his vision, and he let out a groan as he felt it’s contact. Adrenaline rocketed through him and he used his legs to kick the person off. They screamed as they shot through the air, landing with a bold crunch as their back hit the cement.

Wes found it hard to breathe as he sat up, oblivious to the blood on him. He felt a hand grab him and yank him up, and without much thought followed her shadow.

~~

Lightly he touched the scratch upon his cheek. 

It was the first time that he had ever murdered anyone. 

Murdered.

It was a harsh word, but reality was harsh like that. Especially since the rising of the ‘walking corpses’. Shadows danced across a window, an usual occurrence as this was the way the apocalyptic world was run. This was their home now.

The bite on her shoulder was a disgusting mark. The teeth of the creature had sunken into her skin, ripping her shirt. It’s rotten venom filled mouth had injected itself into her bloodstream. Wes knew that the chances of saving her were small, but he could still hope, couldn’t he?

The door of the room burst open, but Wes didn’t look behind to acknowledge the presence of Matt. He was too busy trying to hold himself together. For Amy’s sake when she awoke.

If she awoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> It's been a while since I've updated.  
> School's hard, along with the great addition of having a stupid computer.  
> I hope the weight was worth it. :D  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Bleed It Out

Chapter 2

It was the small pat on his shoulder that broke him. Wes could only stare, as the tears blurred his vision. He hated this. He hated what life had caused him to become. 

He hated those damn zombies.

“I’m sorry-”

“She’s not dead!” Wes shouted, standing up with full force. The chair he sat on fell to the ground, but Matt stood his ground. The tears were falling at a steady stream down his face, and Wes kicked at the already fallen chair out of pure anger. It was soon followed by a heavy fall to the ground as he sat on the floor, head in his hands. Matt sighed, placing a hand on his hidden pistol.

-x-

“This should be enough”

“That clearly isn’t”

Anthony was clearly distraught, groaning in frustration at the amount of supplies they had salvaged at the site. It was barely enough to fill the two bags that they had on. 

Their raid had been unproductive.

“Whatever Ian, let’s go. They’ll be back.” Anthony told him, pulling on his best friend’s wrist. Ian nodded and followed along, wiggling out of Anthony’s grasp and holding onto his rifle. Shifting the bag on his shoulders, Anthony led the way through the maze of barricades.  
Anthony clutched the strap of the bag. Despite the lack amount of supplies, it was still something. They all needed something, anything.

Ian kicked over a crate that blocked the way; it’s sound echoing loudly across the alley walls. Anthony continued walking, quickening his pace. Since living in the apocalypse Anthony had learned to rely on gut feeling. He felt it now, that pulling fear in his gut. He didn’t know how to avoid it but he just had to get out this alley way--

That was when he heard it. Anthony turned around in an instant, the gunshot ringing aloud in his ears. He wasn’t hit.

“IAN!” he shouted. 

The said man staggered forward, but with the adrenaline rushing through him from the wound, he turned around and aimed. Another gunshot rang through the air as Anthony put down his hand gun. There was a cry of pain, and mingled voices. Chaos was just brought down upon them. 

Anthony ran back to his friend, grabbing him by a part of his arm and pulling him up. Ian and Anthony ran, Ian oblivious to his bleeding out state. 

The alley way passed by quickly as their steps left behind the death zone. The two reached the main street of the city. Each time he came here, reminded him of the old times.

The beautiful once bustling streets of LA were now a parade of broken cars and gaping buildings. There was the burned up tree every now and then, and shattered glass almost always littered the ground. They stood on the street, silent except for their soft panting. Ian always knew what Anthony was thinking, they were best friends. He knew that his friend was missing the old life. When 24 hours would pass by with only thinking his job at the office and when to meet for lunch.

Ian knew that Anthony hated the life they were living right now. It had been too long since he left his past life. But he hadn’t stayed in the new one long enough to get used to it yet. Ian was just about to share words of comfort, but what escaped his mouth was a suppressed groan instead.

The adrenaline had clearly worn down.

Ian began to feel it, the dampness at his left side. He crumpled to the ground, placing a hand on his wound. But he was too blinded by the immense pain that was overtaking him to really know what else to do.

Anthony’s breath quicked slightly. He was never the one that liked blood. But he was by his friend’s side in an instant, talking to him. Keeping him awake and there.

“H-hey Ian. Stay with me, man” Anthony told him, looking at Ian’s half closed blue eyes. The injured man, tried to nod, but it was barely noticeable. They shouldn’t have ran. Anthony glanced at the wound on his friend’s side. If anything it seemed to have grown. He shook his head. The fear was getting to him again. “C’mon, we’re only a few minutes from The Base. You can do it,” Anthony then proceeded to bring Ian to his feet, placing a hand behind his best friend and lifting him up.

“S-stop!” Ian breathed, his lessening strength vivid in Anthony’s eyes. 

“Just...just leave me here”

“What? No!” Anthony nearly shouted, eyes widened at Ian’s response. 

“Doesn’t matter, I’m gonna die anyway...Why not die like a badass huh?” Ian tried, chuckling, but it faded out to wavering breaths instead. 

“I’m not letting you die Ian. Not today” Anthony said determinedly. Ian looked into his eyes, staring him down. There were many things that are impossible. Escaping death was one of them.

And loving you…

Ian closed his eyes pushing Anthony away from him. But Anthony wouldn’t let go. 

“We’re going back to The Base, Ian” 

And that was all that was heard before he couldn’t open his eyes again.  
-x-

She didn’t want to talk to anyone.

When she awoke and saw his tear stained face, she was hit by the memory of it all.

They weren’t going to be apart.

But from the looks of it now, they were anything but.

Amy didn’t want to stare at the bandage on her right shoulder. She only knew that in the end, it would kill her. No matter how much she bandaged it or isolated it.  
She rather die alone. 

-x-

Wes walked The Base alone. 

This warehouse that they now called a home. The Base was a small building, used to hold cargo boxes just a little way from the dock. Wes knew the place like the back of his hand; he had to of course. How else would he protect the premises?

He sat upon catwalk, it’s path leading to the upper floor, and outside near the roof. But he wanted to stay near just in case…

He shook his head at the thought. She had shouted him upon her awakening. Nearly pushed him out of the room. Slammed the door in his face. The disease was spreading through her body. It wouldn’t be soon before she’d be overtaken. He remembered reading some cases where the disease would become part of the person, that they would be immune. 

But the chances of that happening are rare, and just equal to impossible.

He could see the breeze moving outside of the warehouse, blowing at whatever debris was outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay spazzing chapter updates!  
> I hope this wasn't too bad. xD

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this little work of mine.  
> It's a bit short, but it's just an introduction.  
> More to come in the future.  
> (I'm planning to update regularly, but we'll see)


End file.
